Spiderman Marvel
by Stilcom
Summary: Spierman se une a una series de superheroes. Este es mi primer fanfic por favor comentar si os gusta el fanfic. Muy pronto este fanfic estará disponible en inglés y francés.
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo simbionte Parte1

Peter se columpiaba como siempre por entre los edificios de Nueva York, era de madrugada y en el aire aún se sentía el frescor de la noche anterior, en el horizonte se asomaba el sol iluminando los edificios con sus dorados rayos, habría sido una linda mañana para contemplar.

Desgraciadamente en ese momento Peter no podía detenerse a ver el paisaje, se le hacía tarde para recoger a su tía en el aeropuerto, ella y su nuevo esposo acababan de llegar de unas vacaciones en Miami y Peter se había ofrecido a recogerlos, y como siempre "la suerte Parker" le había colocado un sinfín de trabajos por delante empezando por un robo a mano armada en el banco más nuevo de la Gran Manzana, pasando por 2 nuevos supervillanos que intentaron darle la paliza de la noche y que casi lograron sino fuera por la intervención de la gata negra la cual, en ese preciso instante robaba la joyería frente a donde él combatía, poco después fué perseguido por varios reporteros y paparazzi que lo emboscaron mientras seguía el rastro de Morbius el vampiro viviente (lo cual causó que escapara) y después su reservación en el restaurante donde él iba a cenar con su tía y su esposo sufrió problemas con sus bases de datos y se canceló su reservación, pero debido a la oportuna intervención de Mary Jane la noche no se fue a pique.

A pesar de los contratiempos logró llegar al aeropuerto justo cuando la Tía May salió de la terminal. Dos horas después de que su tía se fuera a dormir para recuperarse del largo viaje, Peter se encontraba junto al resto de los Vengadores, Iron Man les había convocado para ponerse de acuerdo ya que algunos deberían salir al espacio exterior y perseguir una flota alienígena que había robado Vibranium de Wakanda.

-Muy bien Thor, Hank, Carol, T'challa, Clint, Logan y Hulk; nosotros deberemos salir tras los Kree que acaban de visitar Wakanda, el resto de ustedes quédense aquí, sólo por si sucede otra cosa, ok?- Cuando los vengadores salieron en los Quinjet, el resto regresó a sus habituales ocupaciones;

-Oigan, ¿Alguien ha visto a Spider Woman?- preguntó Hulka -Es que habíamos quedado en salir de compras juntas hoy, pero no sé ha aparecido en todo el día-

-Creo que fue a visitar a alguien en el hospital, hoy; parecía consternada- contestó Mockinbird -tal vez se posponga, ¿no crees?-

-Supongo que iré sola- entonces Hulka tomó su bolso y salió de la mansión

-Yo también me retiro, mi tía me espera- dijo Peter antes de salir

-Me la saludas cabeza de red- le alcanzó a decir Grimm antes de que Peter saliera de la mansión.

Mientras Peter se columpiaba en dirección a su casa tranquilamente, pensaba en la cantidad de cosas que aún tenía que hacer antes de que anocheciera, -supongo que puedo terminarlas después de la comida- Desviando la mirada descubrió un pequeño carrito de flores en la calle, tres minutos después se elevaba de vuelta a las azoteas con un ramo de rosas. De repente comenzó a sonar su sentido arácnido, aparentemente había alguien en apuros en el drenaje.

Rápidamente bajó pero para su alivio sólo se trataba de un pequeño problema del servicio de drenaje, se volvía a elevar hacia las azoteas cuando notó la presencia de Betty Brand su ex-compañera del Daily Bugle sentada en una banca cercana. -Hola señorita Brand, ¿qué hace ahí sentada en vez de estar trabajando? como siempre la encuentro cada que la veo-

-¿Ehh? ah, hola Spiderman, es que mi ex-novio Flash me citó aquí, para arreglar nuestra situación pero no se ha aparecido desde hace media hora, supongo que ya debo irme, sólo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, hasta luego Spiderman, me dio gusto saludarte- acto seguido la ex-reportera del Daily Bugle tomó sus cosas y se fue caminando en dirección al centro.

-Qué raro, creí que Flash no dejaría que nada se interpusiera en esta cita, supongo que algo verdaderamente importante se le debe haber cruzado-. Pensó el hombre araña y reanudó su camino a departamento.

Varios metros por debajo de las calles de manhattan en un complejo secreto dos hombres hablan en voz baja.

-Así que ya tenemos a otro, ¿no es así?-

-Sí, el proyecto va a toda marcha-

-Y ¿quién es?-

-El vengador secreto al que llaman, Agente Venom-

-Flash Thompson, y ¿cómo lo agarraron?-

-El idiota fue crédulo, cayó redondito en la trampa, lo redujeron con un supresor psíquico, y debilitaron al simbionte con una red sónica, resultó especialmente eficaz, ni siquiera dio pelea, ¿ves?- dijo el primer hombre pulsando una tecla en la computadora e iluminando completamente el salón contiguo, los dos hombres observaron atentos a un hombre rubio sentado en una camilla vestido únicamente con unos calzoncillos de hospital y un collar electrónico al cuello, su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto de la pared y no parecía enterarse ni siquiera de dónde se encontraba o lo que sucedía a su alrededor.


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo simbionte Parte2

Peter Parker no se podía dormir, se revolvía de un lado para otro en la cama junto a Mary Jane, estaba preocupado pero no podía precisar exactamente él porqué, no había razones para que estuviera preocupado, no había ningún supervillano especialmente peligroso suelto, ni tampoco había ninguna amenaza que considerar, incluso recientemente los criminales usuales habían estado tranquilos.

Peter decidió bajar a la cocina y tomarse un vaso de agua, mientras se levantaba Mary Jane despertó. -Peter, ¿ya te vas a rondar por la ciudad?, necesitas dormir tigre-, Peter notó la preocupación en la voz de Mary Jane -No planeaba salir, voy a la cocina- dijo Peter -vuelve a dormir-.

-Bien, ni se te ocurra salir, necesitas descansar- acto seguido Mary Jane se giró y volvió a sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Mientras buscaba un vaso en la cocina su sentido arácnido empezó a zumbar enloquecido, de inmediato Peter se colocó en guardia, avanzó cautelosamente por entre las habitaciones pero no descubrió nada fuera de lo común, a pesar de que no había encontrado nada su sentido arácnido no dejaba de zumbar, regresó de inmediato a su habitación con Mary Jane pero ella se encontraba exactamente igual, al asomarse por la ventana descubrió una figura encapuchada en medio de la lluvia, justo frente a su casa, alarmado tomó una chaqueta de la silla al pie de la cama y salió apresuradamente a encarar al vigilante. Apenas atravesó el umbral de la puerta cayó noqueado quedando inconsciente en la entrada principal.

-Tenías razón, usar su sentido arácnido en su contra fue la mejor idea-

-Conozco a spiderman mejor de lo que la mayoría cree, cárguenlo en la camioneta antes de que alguien más despierte y recojan el equipo, es de lo mejor pero no es a prueba de agua-.

Salieron varios hombres con chaquetas oscuras desde las sombras cerca de la casa y de dos camionetas. Tomaron el equipo y con gran rapidez guardaron todo, le colocaron a Peter un collar de metal con algunos cables expuestos y se marcharon sin que nadie se percatara de esto; Mary Jane todavía en su cama alzó la voz -Peter, cuando subas tráeme un vaso con agua, por favor-.


	3. Chapter 3

Un nuevo simbionte Parte3

En algún lugar bajo Manhattan.

Dos hombres se encontraban en una habitación oscura, observando a través de un ventanal la habitación contigua

-Muy bien, ya hemos capturado al último espécimen necesario, ahora debemos seguir con la siguiente parte del plan-. En ese momento una mujer entró en la misma habitación y le entregó unos portafolios al hombre que acababa de hablar.

Peter comenzaba a despertar le escocía la vista y la cabeza le daba vueltas, cuando por fín pudo enfocar descubrió que se hallaba en una habitación enorme completamente iluminada por grandes focos que colgaban del techo; el suelo, las paredes y el techo eran completamente blancos y el aire estaba cargado con el olor del éter, parecía un hospital, aunque se notaba de inmediato que no lo era, a su alrededor había diversas mesillas de metal con instrumental quirúrgico, tubos con químicos y otros materiales similares; a su izquierda se hallaba una mujer con bata de laboratorio, traía puesta una capucha de un color azul celeste y una máscara blanca que escondía sus rasgos. Peter intentó hablar pero antes de lograr articular palabra la mujer se giró hacia él y le colocó un dedo encima de la boca impidiéndole hablar, al intentar incorporarse descubrió que se hallaba sujeto a una camilla de metal por varias bandas de fuerza. La mujer dejó de limpiar el material y tomó un pequeño aparato metálico que tenía a un lado con forma de bolígrafo, pulsó un botón, y acto seguido numerosos científicos se aparecieron desde un punto que Peter no alcanzaba a vislumbrar.

-Que bien que pueda acompañarnos señor Parker, ¿oh debo llamarlo spiderman?, no importa está aquí porque estamos interesados en sus habilidades especiales-

-No sé de qué me está hablando-

-No insulte nuestra inteligencia, Sr Parker, está aquí para nuestros estudios, y más le vale que coopere o será muy desagradable- Peter observó detenidamente a su interlocutor, era un hombre mayor seguramente rondaría por los 50s llevaba un traje oscuro a juego con una corbata rayada negra con blanco, el cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás, engominado, relucía con las lámparas del techo.

-No sé de qué me habla, el señor Parker me ayuda desarrollando mi tecnología, nada más-

-Y supongo que el tiempo en el que monopolizó sus fotos en el Clarín no cuenta, ¿verdad?-

-No, sé de qué habla-

-Bien, sólo te diré que te engañas a ti mismo, hasta luego Sr Parker, debo terminar unos asuntos-

Cuando el hombre se retiró, la misma mujer que había estado con el antes, se acercó y hundió una jeringa en su brazo. Acto seguido Peter volvió a sumirse en estado de inconciencia. Mientras dormía comenzaron a trasladarlo a través del complejo.

Dos Horas después.

-Mm, mmm, mm-

-Esperen ya está despertando- Peter escuchó una voz femenina pero no lograba ubicarla. -Spiderman, spiderman ¡despierta!, vamos no te vuelvas a dormir, despierta de una vez- Peter comenzó a abrir los ojos, parecía estar en el mismo lugar, pero ahora el aire olía a alcohol más fuerte que antes, sin duda se hallaba en un nuevo lugar diferente al anterior. Peter escuchó respiraciones cerca de él, combatiendo los efectos del medicamento consiguió enfocar por fin la vista, al levantar la cabeza observó detenidamente a su alrededor, para su sorpresa habían 3 rostros muy conocidos, el agente Venom, Spiderwoman y Spider girl, todos le devolvían la mirada expectantes.

-Oh es un alivio ver que te encuentras bien Pet... Spiderman- dijo Spiderwoman auto-corrigiéndose antes de hablar de más. -Sí, es un alivio que estés aquí- Arachne también se veía feliz de verlo.

-Es un honor conocerte en persona, a pesar de las circunstancias Spiderman- agregó el agente Venom desde lejos. Todos estaban sujetos en camas metálicas con bandas de fuerza puestas horizontalmente, las camas habían sido acomodadas verticalmente para que todos pudieran verse entre sí. -Si es un gusto, este... ¿bueno que saben de éste lugar?-

-No lo sabemos con exactitud todos despertamos hace casi 5 minutos, pero los collares que no pusieron inhiben nuestro sistema nervioso, por eso no podemos mover nuestro cuerpo del cuello para abajo- reportó Spiderwoman, -también inhiben nuestros poderes, no podemos usarlos- secundó Arachne -incluso dejaron fuera de combate al simbionte, no responde a mis órdenes, es como si estuviera drogado- terció el agente Venom.

De repente sonó una voz fuerte y clara por un altavoz-Me alegra que ya se conozcan, así nos ahorramos las presentaciones, ¿por qué mejor no sacamos las máscaras de una vez? después de todo estamos en confianza- Salió un sujeto vestido de bata de laboratorio con una capucha y una máscara similar a la de la muchacha pero la capucha era verde. -tomó un dispositivo y lo encendió, de uno de los laterales se proyectó una hoja de energía en apariencia filosa -y se acercó peligrosamente a Arachne.

-¡No!, aléjate de ella, aléjate bastardo- gritó spiderwoman; el hombre hombre aparentemente no la escuchó y se paró junto la joven, tomó el cuchillo y ajustó un dispositivo colocado junto a la chica araña, cuando terminó regresó a su lugar junto a una mesilla de metal.

-Menudo susto- se dijo a si misma spiderwoman -No te le vuelvas a acercar, ¿Me oíste?-

En ése preciso instante comenzó a sonar una ensordecedora alarma por toda la estación, las paredes refulgían en luz rojiza producto del reflejo proveniente de las alarmas.

-Ahora, ¿qué?- Spiderwoman aguzando el oído logró escuchar fragmentos de las conversaciones entre el científico que estaba con ellos y su radio. -Aparentemente alguien está atacando la base-

-Ojalá sean aliados- dijo Arachne

-Es IMA, no creo que busquen liberarnos- dijo spiderwoman, que alcanzó a escuchar la transmisión del científico a su lado- también le están mandando órdenes a éste sujeto para trasladarnos a otro lugar más seguro, con otros prisioneros-

-Tal vez todos juntos podamos escapar- observó spiderman

-Quizá-

Con una precisión verdaderamente asombrosa varios científicos llegaron y los llevaron rápidamente desde el salón en el que estaban a un sitio más seguro, les tomó casi 3 minutos llegar a un salón que tenía toda la pinta de laboratorio futurista, colocaron a los superhéroes en formación frente a un círculo metálico en el suelo y acto seguido cerraron el lugar, no tuvieron que esperar mucho, enseguida se apareció el hombre del cabello engominado, -debido a un pequeño percance vamos a trasladarlos a otra base secreta, no se angustien, el viaje sólo durará unos instantes, mantengan brazos y piernas dentro en todo momento, y no los perderán-.

Los científicos empujaron al agente venom al centro del círculo desapareció en una cegadora luz violeta, le siguieron las dos mujeres y por último el hombre araña; cuando el dolor finalmente remitió la piel le escocía, le daba vueltas la cabeza y estaba sensible a la luz, -sus nuevos compañeros de departamento los esperan- pronunció el señor de traje misteriosamente. Al verlos le dio un vuelco el corazón, eran nada más y nada menos que tres simbiontes, dos de ellos supervillanos conocidos, Carnage el simbionte psicópata y Toxina el nieto biológico de venom, el tercer simbionte sólo lo había visto cuatro veces pero nunca lo encontraba haciendo nada ilegal (básicamente se lo había encontrado vagabundeando por la ciudad y siempre conseguía escapársele), sólo habían luchado una vez pero no se concluyó ese combate ya que los interrumpió un ataque del Doctor Doom, SpiderMan se quedó sin habla, fue spiderwoman la primera en romper el silencio,

-¿Es que están locos? sacar a Cletus Cassidy de su encierro es igual a suicidarse de la peor manera posible-

-lo tenemos controlado, ¿No es una ternura? se preocupa por nuestra integridad incluso en su situación- se burló el hombre del traje junto con uno de sus subordinados,

-¿Qué? yo no... No fue lo que quise decir-

-Ya lo sabemos, no es necesario que te pongas como una colegiala- se volvió a burlar, haciendo que spiderwoman se pusiera roja de furia.

-Qué ¿nos traen comida ahora sí?-

-No son comida señor Brock, son huéspedes-

-¿Eddie?, ¿Qué te ocurrió?, pensé que te habías reformado- dijo spiderman asombrado

-¿Eddie?, él no se encuentra en éste momento, estás hablando con Toxina- dijo sarcásticamente el simbionte con una mirada de malicia en sus enormes ojos blancos.

-El simbionte tomó el control, ¿verdad Eddie?, tú no harías esto-

-Eres testarudo como un asno, ¿verdad Spiderman?-

-Te ayudaré Eddie, te lo prometo-

-Te sugiero que primero te ayudes a ti mismo a salir, idiota, estás a medio metro de que te coma-

-Bueno bueno, dejen las pullas para otro día, hoy tenemos un largo trabajo por hacer-.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron haciendo pruebas de todos tipo incluyendo irradiarlos con rayos calóricos una de las pruebas más dolorosas del día, al terminar, todos estaban exhaustos, la piel les ardía y estaban sedientos, incluso el estómago de Arachne comenzó a rugir, para vergüenza de la misma.

-tráiganos algo de comer por favor- pidió spiderwoman, en ese momento llegaron varios científicos, con varios dispositivos, -llegó la navidad antes mis queridos huéspedes, ahora tomaremos control de sus mentes, no se preocupen que el procedimiento sólo requerirá una lobotomía de 3 minutos, desgraciadamente no se puede hacer con los simbiontes estorbando, de manera que serán removidos temporalmente, buenas tardes- todos se quedaron pasmados al escucharlo hablar tan tranquilo,

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo- dijo el simbionte verde, los demás lo observaron extrañados, era la primera vez que lo escuchaban hablar.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó spiderwoman,

-que yo no estoy de acuerdo, y me voy- el simbionte comenzó a forcejear para liberarse pero los científicos lo atacaron con bastones de descargas eléctricas, reduciéndolo rápidamente, lo colocaron en la camilla donde le colocaron varios dispositivos para extraer al simbionte, al activar la secuencia empezó a cargar energía, pero en ese momento se apagó la máquina,

-¿qué sucedió?- preguntó uno de los científicos, BUMM, en ese preciso momento explotó la parte superior de la máquina, una forma amorfa comenzó a destruir el interior del dispositivo y arrojaba las piezas en dirección a los científicos dejándolos fuera de combate, rápidamente la forma amorfa saltó del dispositivo y aterrizó sobre el simbionte verde, con unas cuantas extensiones salidas de la forma amorfa rompió el panel de control de la camilla liberando al simbionte desconocido, uno de los científicos intentando tomar su bastón de descargas tocó accidentalmente el teclado de una computadora cercana y liberó los candados del simbionte Toxina, Toxina al levantarse aplastó al científico con la camilla metálica en la que estaba recostado y se dirigió con sonrisa maligna hacia spiderman.


	4. Chapter 4

Un nuevo simbionte Parte4

Desde el lugar en el que se encontraban los héroes Toxina se veía mucho más grande y voluminoso de la última vez que lo habían visto, antes de que los alcanzara irrumpieron varios guardias en el laboratorio y rodearon al gigantesco simbionte amenazándolo con sus garrotes eléctricos, pero no eran rivales para él; se abalanzó sobre los desprevenidos guardias y se deshizo fácilmente de ellos. Después de acabar con todos se giró lentamente hacia los héroes.

-Spiderman, tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿sabes? desde hace algún tiempo deseo probar tu cerebro, no te apures lo haré lo más lento que pueda, jejeje- Toxina se acercaba peligrosamente a los héroes pero una voz irrumpió desde atrás.

-Eddie, ¿qué crees que haces?- Broock se giró rápidamente para encarar a su interlocutor. -¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-

-Sólo un amigo muy interesado en tu situación actual, ahora si quieres cooperar te lo voy a agradecer antes de que lleguen los demás guardias- el simbionte verde se acercó un par de pasos para seguir hablando con Brock.

A los superhéroes no les pareció que fuera a ser capaz de detener a Eddie si éste decidía atacarlo, ya que su constitución a pesar de ser fornida distaba mucho del tamaño muscular de Toxina, de hecho su constitución era más parecida a la del asesino en masa y psicópata Carnage.

-No me importa quién o lo que quieras, si te metes entre mi cena y yo, te mataré-

-No es que me importe mucho spiderman, pero creo que harás un desastre por una victoria pírrica- ignorándolo Toxina se giró para asestar el golpe mortal pero descubrió un muro de telaraña que lo separaba del hombre araña y los otros superhéroes.

-Tú- gruñó dirigiéndole una mirada asesina -lamentarás esto-

-Sí ya sé, supongo que tendré que atenerme a las consecuencias, ¿verdad?- respondió burlón situándose de un salto en la pared opuesta.

Al otro lado de la pared de telaraña, los superhéroes aún tenían que lidiar con los cinturones de seguridad, el collar que neutralizaba sus movimientos, poderes y el enclaustramiento de estar todos apilados en la esquina del laboratorio escuchando los ruidos del combate de los simbiontes.

-Rápido tenemos que salir de aquí-

-Sería más fácil si pudiéramos quitarnos unos de otros, creo que no siento mi pierna-

-Oigan creo que ya terminaron de pelear, ya no escucho nada-

Mientras los héroes intentaban adivinar el resultado del combate, la telaraña empezó a desaparecer y ahí parado estaba Toxina con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro como un niño con regalos nuevos.

-Sorpresa Spiderman y amigos, no se pongan nerviosos tengo suficiente estómago para ustedes también-

-Espero no me estés contando a mí también- se escuchó desde atrás. El segundo simbionte brincó desde algún punto detrás de Toxina y le clavó en la espalda un par de tubos ardiendo que le arrancaron un aullido antes de que lo repeliera con el brazo de regreso al otro lado del laboratorio de cabeza.

-Maldito, te arrancaré la cabeza-

-Puedes intentarlo- siguió burlón el simbionte verde

-Arghhh- Toxina se arrojó con furia ciega contra su oponente blandiendo dos camillas de metal. Peter desde la esquina en la que se encontraba alcanzó a vislumbrar como el simbionte verde extrajo desde su interior un pequeño tubo de ensaye con un contenido blanco y al mismo tiempo que el enorme simbionte levantó las camillas, el otro lo esquivó y arrojó el tubo en la boca del gigante.

-Puajj, ¿qué me diste?, es asqueroso-

-Sólo tu medicina amigo mío, espero te guste mi sorpresa, je-

-creo que ya lo logré, están haciendo cortocircuito- irrumpió Flash, Peter sólo tuvo tiempo suficiente tiempo para sentir cómo se aflojaban los cinturones antes de que el ruido de los simbiontes atrajera su atención de nuevo.

Para su sorpresa Eddie yacía en el suelo revolcándose y aullando de dolor, el simbionte rojo se descomponía en partes diferentes y lazos que despedía en distintas direcciones para luego intentar volver a recomponerse. Lentamente el simbionte empezó a hincharse en varios puntos, múltiples pústulas blancas comenzaban a aparecerse, hinchándose y expandiéndose desde las entrañas. De un momento a otro con un espantoso ruido de borboteo, extensos y gruesos tentáculos blancos explotaron desde el interior del gigante rojo arrancándole nuevos gritos de rabia y dolor. Los tentáculos blancos siguieron multiplicándose y ensanchándose, envolvieron a Toxina en un abrazo que le cubrió completamente, poco a poco sus aullidos se fueron desvaneciendo, un quedo murmullo sustituyó el horrible aullido de agonía de poco antes.

-Bien, Eddie, todo estará mejor no te preocupes-

-¿Qué le hiciste al señor Brock?- Venom se acercó cautelosamente al simbionte verde.

-¿Qué le diste de comer a Eddie? ¿Quién eres?- preguntó a su vez Spiderman

-Nada, sólo lo ayudé con su pequeño problema de plagas, mira, ¿ves que está mejor?, ya se está levantando-

-Ahh, ahh, uhgg- Poco a poco una enorme masa blanca comenzó a incorporarse a pocos pasos de donde los héroes y el simbionte se encontraban, leves quejidos se escuchaban desde el interior; cuando por fin se incorporó completamente adquirió una forma humanoide al concentrarse la masa de fluidos blancuzcos.

-No puede ser- pronunció Spiderman con un hilo de voz -Anti Venom, Eddie se ha transformado de nuevo en Anti Venom-

Éste Anti-Venom era diferente al de Spider-Island ya que ahora era del mismo tamaño que el gigante Toxina; con una mirada llena de ira se giró hacia los héroes y al posar su vista en su antiguo simbionte, aulló con ira y se arrojó con todas sus fuerzas contra el Agente Venom, éste a pesar de su entrenamiento superior fue tomado desprevenido contra tal ferocidad y en unos momentos se vio superado por los poderes del recientemente renovado Brock.

Los superhéroes lo rodearon rápidamente y lo combatieron con todo lo que tenían pero Anti Venom se los sacudió fácilmente al usar sus poderes para cancelar los de sus oponentes, arrojándolos fácilmente hasta el otro lado del laboratorio y a golpes comenzó a deshacer al simbionte venom, éste ya debilitado, no pudo seguir soportando el toque cáustico de anti-Venom y se deshizo en un charco negro que yacía alrededor de Flash. Anti Venom tomó los restos del simbionte y empezó a engullirlos, sólo gracias a la rápida intervención de Spider woman y Spiderman no acabó comiéndose a Flash. La pelea entre los héroes y el simbionte blanco se renovó, aún más cruda que antes; Anti Venom se volvió a sacudir a los héroes y descubrió la cápsula del último simbionte de la sala; Carnage el simbionte de Cletus Cassidy; antes de que los héroes pudieran acercársele Anti Venom rompió los grilletes de la cápsula en la que se encontraba encerrado el peligroso alienígena y lo atrapó, sólo duró unos segundos de forcejeo; el simbionte rojo comenzó a desaparecer, aparentemente absorbido por Eddie pero el cuerpo de Cassidy no estaba ahí.

-Creo que acaba de consumir a 3 simbiontes en un momento- mencionó Spider girl visiblemente preocupada

-Sí, consumir a Toxina lo hizo mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta, no pude hacer nada para evitar que consumiera casi en su totalidad a Venom- secundó Flash.

-¿Casi?- Anti Venom se giró hacia los héroes y comenzó a avanzar amenazante hacia ellos

-Eddie retrocede, no queremos hacerte daño- dijo spiderman adoptando la postura que Xiang Chi le enseñara hacia algún tiempo. Antes de que ninguno de los dos bandos hubiese comenzado a atacar, un agudo silbido llamó la atención de todos.

-Eddie , creo que es de mala educación no agradecer, ¿no crees?-

Por respuesta sólo recibió un gruñido y el simbionte comenzó a cambiar de forma, adoptando una bastante más amenazante; más grande, musculoso y con múltiples tentáculos saliéndole desde la espalda, hasta llegar a una altura de casi 3.5 m.

-Supongo que debo ayudarte otra vez, ¿verdad?-

Anti-Venom dio otro paso en su dirección amenazándolo con un largo tubo metálico que acababa de tomar del suelo junto al inesperadamente dos de los escritorios metálicos que se encontraban cerca salieron disparados hacia el gigante blanco y al tiempo que lo aplastaban, telarañas salidas inexplicablemente del mismo aire lo atraparon como una envoltura de regalo inmovilizándolo eficazmente. Mientras intentaba liberarse, el simbionte verde le cayó encima y extendiendo sus manos hacia él le dijo en tono tranquilizador.

-Relájate Eddie, todo estará mejor, confía en mí-

Peter intentó intervenir pero descubrió para su sorpresa que, sin haberse percatado, ahora se hallaba atrapado junto al resto de sus compañeras por las mismas telarañas que habían inmovilizado a Eddie dejándolos a suficiente distancia para quedar fuera de alcance unos de otros.

Los dedos del misterioso simbionte duplicaron su largo y se clavaron en la piel superficial de la cabeza del simbionte blanco, poco a poco fueron entrando cada vez más profundamente en su cabeza, lo cual generaba un misterioso resplandor pálido el cual, gradualmente refulgía con mayor fuerza entre más profundo entraba y al mismo tiempo Eddie se fué calmando hasta que su respiración se reguló y su forma monstruosa se redujo gradualmente a su primer forma original. Ambos mantenían la vista clavada uno en el otro sin hablar, pero era evidente quien era el que mantenía el control.

Cuando por fin, Eddie, respiró profundamente y se relajó, el desconocido desclavó sus garras que habían alcanzado casi 40 cm de longitud dentro de la corteza cerebral de Eddie.

-¿Más tranquilo Eddie?-

-Si... gracias- aparentemente estaba exhausto incorporándose agregó -gracias por ayudarme con el... monstruo, esteee... ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Te diré mi nombre después, sin tantos pájaros en los alambres- miró sin disimulo a los héroes los cuales luchaban por liberarse. -por ahora me puedes llamar "Disaster"-

-Gracias, Disaster, de verdad te lo agradezco-

-¿Entonces pensarás en mi oferta?-

-No-

-¿No?-

-Ya lo he pensado y acepto... ¿Spiderman no decías que deberíamos irnos?, llama de un vez a los vengadores para que no saquen de aquí-

-Este... no puedo me han quitado mis pertenencias incluida mi tarjeta de los vengadores, no puedo contactarlos desde aquí-

-Pues ni hablar, vamos a apañárnoslas nosotros, ¿no es así?- Mientras los dos simbiontes desaparecían por la salida, los héroes se quedaron un momento silenciosos y con más preguntas que respuestas; pasado el sobresalto inicial ayudaron a Flash a levantarse del suelo y salieron juntos tras los simbiontes.


	5. Chapter 5

Un nuevo simbionte Parte5

Ya en el exterior, los simbiontes habían despejado la mayor parte del camino, los heroes encontraban los restos de robots de seguridad, soldados maleridos y destrozos por todas partes, una parte del techo se había venido abajo sin duda alguna por culpa de los proyectiles que los robots (ahora aplastados bajo los restos) habían disparado intentando atrapar a los dos fugitivos, Arachne se había adelantado para vigilar los avances de los simbiontes, peo aún no había vuelto, los tres héroes empezaban a inquietarse por su compañera cuando la vieron regresar brincando de muro a muro rápidamente.

-Los dos ya han despejado el camino, pero el verde dice que adelante hay demasiados soldados como para pasar inadvertidos ántes de que la superficie sea sellada-

-¿Sellada? ¿y éso como lo sabe él?-

-No lo sé, supongo que sólo lo adivinó, pero concuerdo con su observación, osea es bastante lógico, ¿no?-

-Supongo- terció spiderman -debemos encontrar otro camino ántes de que se enteren en dónde nos encontramos-

-Déjenme, tendrán más posibilidades de salir si no me llevan cargando, ya no tengo mi simbionte así que seré muy poco importante para ellos-

-Agente Thompson, pareciera que no nos conoces, no te vamos a dejar, quien sabe que cosas te podrían hacer en un lugar como éste, ni hablar no te vamos a dejar- respondió Spiderwoman con un mirada aprensiva

-Gracias- murmuró Flash al observar los rostros de los héroes que compartían la misma mirada de determinación

-Lindo- musitó una voz detrás de arachne, los héroes se giraron y encontraron a los dos simbiontes parados a escasos metros de ellos -Si nos vamos a mover que sea pronto, ¿no?-

Ambos simbiontes se desplazaron rapidamente al frente y desaparecieron en el recodo a la derecha que poco ántes habían pasado de largo. Siguieron caminando un poco más y después de combatir contra pequeñas fuerzas hostiles en el camino lograron ingresar al ascensor, los primeros en subir fueron Eddie y Peter, mientras los otros esperaban en el piso de abajo.

Durante el ascenso Spidy comenzó a platicar con Eddie -Oye Eddie ¿desde cuándo te convertiste en Toxina?-

-Es una historia larga pero involucra al Amo del Crimen-

-¿En serio?-

-¿Crees que miento?-

-No claro que no, es solo que me parece difícil creer que tengas tan mala suerte con éstos simbiontes-

-¿Por qué dices eso?, este traje es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Bueno sí, éste traje en particular, pero yo me refería a los simbiontes sintientes-

-Si... tienes razón con respecto a ellos-

-... Eddie, ¿por qué confías en el?-

-Por que somos aliados, me regresó a Anti-Venom, me ayudó a librarme de dos monstruos y me sacó del caos mental después de separarme de Toxina- Eddie tomó una postura de combate y apremió a spiderman -estate atento, Disaster me avisó que delante nuestro hay soldados con tecnología especial que hace inútil tu sentido arácnido-

-¿Qué, cómo supo eso?-

-No sé, luego le pregunto-

Al abrirse las puertas se encontraron a casi una treintena de soldados armados hasta los dientes, pero no fueron rivales a la ferocidad y velocidad de sus contrincantes que previamente preparados les derrotaron rápidamente.

Cuando los demás terminaron de subir siguieron avanzando rápidamente, burlando en la mayoría de ocasiones a los soldados y científicos que se encontraban.

-Esperen aún debemos recoger a alguien- Añadió de pronto Disaster, haciéndoles señas a los demás se ocultaron en un pequeño armario de la limpieza. -No se muevan de aquí voy a recogerla-

-No nos queda tiempo para seguir revisando el edificio y que nos descubran-

-No está a discusión, si no te dejamos a tí, menos la vamos a dejar a ella-

-¿Ella, quién es ella...?- Flash se quedó sin respuesta ya que el simbionte había salido del pequeño almacén y había desaparecido en el corredor.

-Se supone que lo esperemos aquí mientras ¿qué? ¿que se pasee, por los alrededores?-

-Creo que alguien más debería ir tras el-

-No pueden, ninguno de ustedes puede cambiar de forma como nosotros, y yo me debo quedar en caso de que lo capturen a él- contestó Anti Venom

-¿Desde cuando lo conoces?- le cuestionó Spiderwoman

-Desde hace casi 15 minutos-

-Creo que te lavó el cerebro-

-Te equivocas, me ayudó a enfocarme, de otra manera seguro los habría matado-

-Pero absorviste a Venom-

-No totalmente, dejé suficiente para que se regenerará por sí solo... ya viene tenemos que movernos-

Mientras salían a toda prisa Anya se acercó a Eddie -¿Cómo sabes que se acerca?, nunca mencionó nada de un plan ni habló acerca de todo esto-

-... Creo que podría ser psíquico, tal vez-

-Genial lo que nos faltaba, un simbionte psíquico- dijo con desdén Flash-

Cuando hubieron alcanzado las puertas se encontraron con un muro de telaraña bloqueando las puertas de vidrio y numerosos científicos colgados de ella; de repente se escucharon pasos detrás de ellos. Al volverse se encontraron con el simbionte verde y una antigua aliada.

-¡Madame Web!, no sabíamos que se encontraba por aquí-

-Sí, como también tengo poderes arácnidos me encerraron aquí durante un par de meses-

-Pero, ¿cómo burlaron tus poderes? se supone que son infalibles-

-Tan infalibles como los tuyos spiderman, supongo que de la misma forma que usaron tu sentido arácnido en tu contra, además de que al ingresar aquí me empezaron a medicar para mantener suspendidos mis poderes, no creo que pudiese salir de aquí sin su ayuda-.

-Éstos tipos saben cómo tratar con nosotros ¿verdad?- musitó Spidergirl

-Yo voy a averiguarlo- Todos se giraron cuando Revenant habló

-¿Cómo vas a averiguarlo? a golpes supongo-

-Me estás confundiendo con un estúpido soldado cabo Thompson, tengo métodos más sutiles que eso y también más efectivos- El simbionte se acercó a uno de los científicos enmascarados y coloco sus garras sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó spidergirl

-No sé, pe...- Spiderwoman se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que las manos del simbionte empezaron a brillar intensamente, acto seguido el científico cayó derrumbado.

-Creo que aprendí más de lo que tenía previsto, debemos pasar por el centro de mando y destruir la información que allí juntaron sobre nosotros-


End file.
